Family Matters
by MaryFan1
Summary: This is another twist on how Marie might react to Deb and Ray hiding her pregnancy in season 10.  Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Debra sat on the couch reading a book while Ray fixed dinner for them and the kids. She couldn't believe how wonderful he had been the last couple of months since finding out she was pregnant. She was hoping it would last but knew better. What she also couldn't believe is she had been able to hide it from her in-laws. They had been on a month long cruise but when they returned tomorrow they would be surprised. She was beginning to show enough for it to be noticeable, especially to family and friends. She put her book down and decided to join Ray in the kitchen.

She walks up behind him as he heats the sauce for the spaghetti, "Hey, that sure smells good," she says putting her hand on his back.

Ray turns to her as he puts the spoon down and puts his arm around her, "Well, only the best for you little lady."

Deborah laughs "not so little anymore," she says patting her growing belly, "Can I taste it?"

"Sure," he hands her the spoon with some sauce on it.

"Umm, wonderful." She says with a smile.

"Well, I am a man of many talents," he quips, "and I thought you were relaxing on the couch." He said in a mock scolding tone.

"Ray, all I do is relax." she says, "I need to feel useful."

"But I want to take care of you," he says putting his hand on her belly, "both of you."

Debra's eyes moisten and she smiles softly, placing her hand on his, "Honey, I know you do and you have been wonderful. Look, come over here and sit down."

He follows her to the kitchen table.

"Ray, I love you and you have no idea how much I appreciate how you have been taking care of me. But right now I can still do things and I am going to need your help a lot more in a couple of months when it will be really hard for me to go up and down stairs and stand up for very long. Maybe you can save some of your energy for then?" she asks.

"But, I feel like you are the one going through everything and I just want to make it easier for you. I should have done it before but I know it's harder now that . . ." he trails off without finishing.

"Now that what?" she presses but he doesn't answer, "Now that I am older?" she asks.

Ray closes his eyes and prepares for the outburst he is sure is coming, "Yes" he says.

Debra laughs, "Sweetie, its okay. You can say that. It's true. But the doctor says I am perfectly fine." She says putting her hand on his.

"Well, okay but I just want you to know I am here if you need anything," he assures her.

"I know you are. Listen, why don't we finish dinner together? It'll be fun." She suggests.

"Okay, but after dinner I will clean up and then maybe you might just get one of my famous foot massages." He says as they stand up and walk back to the stove.

Debra turns to face him, "Thank you Ray," she pauses, "for everything."

He caresses her cheek with his hand, "You're my girl, anything for you."

**THE FOLLWING DAY**

"Ray, come on already, your parents will be here any minute" Debra calls upstairs.

"Coming," he responds

Debra looks around the room and began to straighten up. Wearing a loose fitting long sleeve red knit shirt and black knit pants it was hard but not impossible to notice her growing belly.

"Deb!" Ray says indignantly as he comes down the stairs.

"What?" She asks, putting some toys in the bench in the alcove.

"I told you to let me do that." He says taking the red fire truck she had just picked up out of her hand, "Sit down and relax."

"Ray, come on. I can't just sit and do nothing," She says

"Please, for me? Just let me do this for you." He pleads

Debra sighs, "Oh Alright,"

"Good," He kisses her and pats her belly, "Hey, does this shirt look okay?" he asks as she sits back down on the couch.

"Ray, it's your parents. Since when do you care what you look like?" she asks picking up a magazine and leafing through it.

"Well, they've been gone a month. I want to look nice." He says as says as he continues to straighten up.

Debra rolls her eyes as she continues to look through the magazine. Frank and Marie throw open the door, "We're home dears!" Marie exclaims.

Ray stops straightening up and Debra stands up and they all hug.

"So how was it? Did you have fun?" Debra asks.

"Oh it was wonderful. I can't believe we waited so long to go." Marie says.

"Yeah, yeah," Frank says as he sits in his usual chair turning on the TV, "How about a beer."

"Oh sure Frank," Debra says, "Would you like something, Marie?"

"Oh, a glass of water would be nice, Dear." She responds.

"Okay, coming up" Debra heads to the kitchen but Ray stops her.

"Let me get that, Honey." He says.

"Oh, okay. Would get me some milk, too?" Debra asks as she sits back down on the couch next to Marie, who looks confused about what just took place.

"You got it, Baby Bop!" Ray says as he heads to the kitchen. He has taken to calling her that this time around.

Debra turns back to Marie, "So tell us more about the cruise. It sounds wonderful." She says watching to see if Marie notices anything.

"Oh, it was very nice and the food was good, for that sort of thing." Marie says

"Yeah and the booze were excellent." Frank quips just as Ray comes back in with the drinks.

"Oh, Honey let me help you." Debra stands to take the water to hand to Marie and Marie notices her profile for the first time and her jaw drops a little.

"Here you go, Marie." Debra hands her the glass. Marie takes it still staring at Debra.

"Are you alright, Marie?" She asks.

"Um, yes dear. I'm fine. Are you?" She asks.

"Sure, I'm fine. Why?" Debra asks, knowing Marie must have figured it ou.

"Well, I couldn't help noticing Raymond getting our drinks and fussing over you a little, and your drinking milk. Then when you stood up just now, well," she pauses, "Are you pregnant?"

Debra and Ray look at each other and she looks back at Marie, "Well ….yes!" she exclaims, beaming

"Holy Crap!" Frank says standing up.

Marie has a confused look on her face, "You knew this before we left, didn't you? Why didn't you tell us?

"Marie, we wanted to surprise you." Debra says taking her hand.

Marie pulls away, "What do you mean surprise? You just didn't want to share it with us, did you?" she says angrily.

Ray steps in, "Ma, it wasn't like you weren't going to figure it out. Come on, another grandchild? Huh."

Marie ignores what Ray just said and fixates on Debra, "Oh, so do your parents know already?"

"Well, yes they do but . . ." Debra starts and Marie cuts her off.

"I see, so you wanted to share this joy with them but wanted us to just figure it out?" She says, "I knew you resented me Debra but how could you?" She turns her back to Debra.

Debra looks surprised, "Marie, come on. You know that isn't it at all. We just wanted to see how surprised you would be finding out like this."

Marie turns around, "Well, I guess I don't count for much in this family anymore. Come on Frank lets go home."

"Marie, wait…" Debra says but Marie is out the door.

Ray tries to get her to come back, "Ma, come on you don't have to leave." He shouts at her as she heads across the street.

Frank gets up from the chair, "Listen, I'm happy for you. It's great." He says hugging Debra.

"Thanks Frank." She says, clearly upset about Marie's reaction.

"Yeah, thanks Dad." Ray says.

"Look, I'll talk to her. You just take care of this baby" he says lightly touching Debra's belly then he walks out the door.

Ray and Debra look at each other stunned, "Wow, she is not happy." Ray says, running his hand through his hair.

Debra looks down, despondent, "I'm sorry, Ray. This is my fault with my stupid plan. I'll try to make it right, I promise."

Ray looks at his wife as a single tear falls from her eye. He walks over to her and warmly embraces her, "Oh, Deb. This is not your fault. My mother needs to get over herself. It'll be okay." He says soothingly as he strokes her hair.

Debra wipes her eyes and looks up at him, "Are you sure?"

He loosens his embrace and looks down at her, "Yeah, don't you worry. Just take care of yourself and our little one." He says putting his hand on her belly gently caressing it.

Debra puts her hand on his, "Okay," she says pausing to look up at him again, "Thank you Ray."

"For What?" He asks pulling her back into his arms

"For this, for making me feel better." She says, resting her head on his chest, "I love you"

"I love you too," he says kissing the top of her head.


	2. Chapter 2

Debra walks into the kitchen carrying a load of laundry. She is sorting clothes in the laundry room when Marie walks in the back door.

"Debra," Marie says in an unusually cool tone, even for her.

Debra walks into the kitchen, "Hi, Marie," she says hesitantly, "Did you need something."

"I just need my big spoon and I'll be out of your way." She says.

Debra walks over to the counter and grabs it from the piled of dishes she just washed, "Here you go."

"Thank you." Marie says not changing her tone and turns to leave.

"Marie, wait," Debra says

Marie turns around, "What do you want Debra?"

"Look, I'm sorry if we upset you. We really didn't mean anything with our little game. We knew you were going away and thought it would be funny to see how you would react when you came back." Debra says hoping Marie will realize there was no offense intended.

"Oh, you thought it would be funny? You thought keeping it from us was funny? Well it wasn't funny Debra. Ever since you married my son you have tried to turn him against me." Marie says

Debra is stunned, "What? Marie you can't be serious? Why would I want to do that? Remember I am the one who wanted to move across the street. I wanted us to be close."

Marie narrows her eyes, "Well then why am I not welcome in your house. You seem to want to get rid of me altogether. Like when you had Ally start babysitting, you did that as much to teach her responsibility as you did to get rid of me."

Debra feels her temperature rise, "Marie, you want to know why I do those things? Well I'll tell you why. You come over unannounced, criticize they way I keep my house, cook and raise my children. You take every opportunity to run me down. If anything you want to drive a wedge between me and Ray. You don't even do it behind by back but right in front of me. Well, how I keep my house and raise my kids is my business, not yours." Debra surprised herself that the words kept silent for so long had come tumbling out.

"Oh, so my grandchildren are none of my business. Well, then, thank you for letting me know where I stand!" she turns and leaves, slamming the door behind her.

Debra stands in front of the sink dumbfounded. She tries to calm herself but then a sharp pain shoots through her abdomen. She grabs her belly with her hand and doubles over in pain. She manages to grab the cordless phone and call Ray's cell, hoping to reach him on the golf course.

2 hours later Ray is sitting in the waiting room. Robert is watching the kids. He had come back with him when Ray got the call at the golf course.

'How long can this take?' He thought, 'God let her and the baby be okay'

Just then the ER doctor walks in. Ray jumps up.

"How is she?" He asks anxiously

"She's settling down but her blood pressure is still way too high and that is dangerous for the baby, especially at your wife's age. But we're doing what we can to bring it down." He assures Ray.

"Well, can I see her?" He asks.

"Of course, she's is ER 2." He points the way and Ray heads toward the room.

When he walks in Debra is hooked up to several monitors and sleeping peacefully.

He sits down in a chair beside the bed and takes her hand. She rouses awake and smiles weakly when she sees him.

"Hey Sweetie, I'm here." He assures her.

"Oh, Ray, I am so sorry. I have made such a mess of everything." She says a tear rolling down her cheek.

He strokes her hair, "Now I don't want to hear any of that. Don't blame yourself for this. What exactly happened with my mother anyway?"

Debra wipes her eyes, "We had a huge fight. She thinks I have been trying to turn you against her and I just finally let her have it. I told her I didn't like how she criticized me and how I keep my house and raise our kids is none of her business. She yelled and stormed out."

"Oh, Baby, it's okay. I told you she has to get over herself." He smiles at her as he caresses her cheek.

"The doctor said my blood pressure got so high from the stress that it could have hurt the baby, Ray. Oh god, what if the baby isn't okay?" She says, her tears escalating into full blown sobs.

Ray sits next to her on the bed, wrapping his arms around her, "Hey, let's wait and see what the doc says, alright? You just need to rest. Do you want me to bring you anything?"

Debra smiles, feeling comfort from her husbands strong arms around her, "No, I'm okay. Why don't go get some rest?" she says, then pauses for a minute, "Ray, who is with the kids?"

"Robert and Amy are with them." He says assuring her they are okay.

"What about your parents? Do they know?" she asks, shifting a little in his arms to look at him.

"I don't know. Why?" He says.

"I just don't want your mother coming down here. That's all I need." She says.

He laughs, "Well, I don't think Robert has even talked to them. I don't know about Amy. But don't worry about it, just rest." He says, kissing the top of her head.

Debra smiles again as she relaxes more into Ray's loving embrace.


	3. Chapter 3

Ray helps Debra out of the car later that night. They had finally gotten the test results back and the baby was just fine but Debra was going to have to watch her stress level.

They walk in the back door and Robert and Amy get up to greet them. The kids were long asleep.

"Hey Deb," Amy says hugging her friend.

"Hey," she responds, "Thanks so much for staying with the kids."

"How are you? Is everything ok?" Amy asks.

Debra sits down at the kitchen table, clearly exhausted, "Oh, I'm fine and the baby is fine too." she says patting her belly.

"Honey, I'll go put your stuff upstairs. Do you need anything?" Ray asks.

"No, Sweetie I'm okay, I just want to sit here for a while." She assures him and Ray heads upstairs.

"Oh well, we should be going too. Deb, I am really glad you're okay. If you all need anything let us know." Robert offers.

"Hey you guys don't have to go. It's not that late. Why don't we have some coffee or something?" She suggests

"Well if you're sure you're okay." Amy says.

"Yeah, I'm not tired. I spent most of they day sleeping. Let's go in the living room." She says and the three of them get up.

Ray comes downstairs singing his favorite song, so happy Debra's okay _You are the sunshine of my life. You are the apple of my eye. _

He stops when the others laugh

"Honey, would you make some coffee and get me some milk?" Debra asks.

"Sure, no problem." He bends down to kiss her.

Just then Marie walks through the door, "Well, I see I have been left out yet again."

"What are you talking about Marie?" Amy asks.

"Oh, nothing, except I wasn't asked to be here when Debra came home." she says insulted.

"Marie, the only reason they are here is because they were watching the kids," Debra says.

Marie just turns from Debra in a huff.

Debra shakes her head, "You know what Marie, if you want to be like this go right ahead but I am not arguing with you anymore. That's what got me in the hospital in the first place."

Marie looks shocked, "What? You're blaming me for what happened."

Ray steps in "That's right Ma, your argument earlier with Debra caused her blood pressure to rise and she almost lost the baby. So if you can't get over yourself, then leave. My wife doesn't need your crap right now!"

Everyone looks at Ray. He had never talked to his mother like that before.

"Raymond! How dare you talk to me that way. I'm your mother." Marie says clearly offended.

Ray is at a boiling point, "Well, Ma, right now my wife is more important. The doctor doesn't want her to get stressed out at all and that is all you are doing to her. So either stop holding this ridiculous grudge or leave."

Tears begin to form in Debra's eyes, "Ray, Marie, please. This is not what I wanted. I never wanted to start world war three between us. We're supposed to be a family."

Ray and Marie become silent realizing Debra is right.

Debra approaches Marie, "Marie, I truly don't want to shut you out or anything like that. We were just having some fun and I am truly sorry that we hurt you. We want you to be a part of all of this. We want you to be around for your new grandchild."

Marie's expression softens a bit as Debra continues, "You know my parents are divorced and even when they were together they traveled and they aren't around much for the kids. That's why I wanted to live close to you to begin with. I wanted our kids to have you in their lives as much as possible. To have that stability that my family couldn't give them with my parents and my sister always off who knows where. I just get angry when you insinuate that I am not a good mother or wife. I love my family and want only the best for them and that includes Grandma, Grandpa, Uncle Robert and Aunt Amy."

Marie looks at Debra and tears come to her own eyes, "Oh Sweetheart I never wanted you to feel that way. I know you love your family and you are a good mother and wife. I'm sorry I made you feel that way." She reaches out to embrace Debra who willingly accepts.

"Listen, if you need anything, you let me know. But I promise not to intrude, okay?" Marie says.

Debr wipes her eyes, "Okay, but Ray has been so wonderful. I think I will take advantage of it while the getting is good."

Marie turns to Ray, "Oh, Raymond, I am so sorry. I never wanted this to happen. Can you forgive me?"

"Sure Ma. It's okay." he says as Marie kisses him on the cheek.

"Hey everybody, let's sit down. Ray and I have some news," Debra says as she and Ray sit together on the couch, "When they ran the tests at the hospital we also found out the sex of the baby."

Everyone looks on with anticipation

Debra smiles broadly, "It's a girl!"

"Oh, isn't that wonderful!" Marie and exclaim together.

"Hey, Ray that's great. Really great." Robert says.

"Have you had time to think of a name?" Amy asks.

"Well, actually we have." Ray answers looking at Debra, "We have decided to name her Emily. Emily Grace."

"Oh that's beautiful." Marie says.

Yeah, we thought so," Debra says as Ray puts his hand on her belly and she puts her hand on his, "Oh," she says a little startled then smiles at Ray knowing he felt it too.

"Are you alright Dear?" Marie asks.

Debra smiles coyly, "Yeah, it's just . . . the baby kicked when she heard her name."

"How sweet," Amy says.

Debra looks at Marie, "Do you want to feel her kick?"

Marie begs off, "No no. That's alright."

"Marie, I want you to. Come on." Debra insists.

Marie sits down on the couch between Debra and Ray

"Go ahead and talk to her. It's okay."

Marie puts her hand gently on Debra's belly, "Hello Emily, I'm your grandma."

Debra let out another, "Oh,"

Marie beams, "She heard me. She knows who I am."

Debra puts her hand on her belly over Marie's, "And she always will"


	4. Chapter 4

It has been a month since Debra was in the emergency room. It is an early Saturday morning and Ray is attempting to put one of the twins old cribs together in the garage without much luck.

'Freakin' piece of ' He thinks to himself as the sides collapse one more time.

"Ray?" He hears Debra calling for him.

'Damn I wanted this to be a surprise.' He says to himself

"Wanted what to be a surprise?"

Ray turns around startled to see Debra standing in the doorway trying not to laugh, "Uh, Uh, nothing." he says feigning innocence.

Debra smiles at how adorable her husband could be sometimes. She is wearing a pink knit top and khaki cargo pants both two sizes too big to accomodate but proudly show off her belly growing rounder by the day, "Are you trying to put this crib together? We still have about 4 months you know."

Ray looks at his wife smiling at her with the same feeling of pride at her pregnant belly. 'She is so beautiful' he thought, "Well, the way things are going I'll need 4 months to get it done." he says finally putting down the tools and walking over to her to kiss good morning.

"Well, just do me one favor?" She asks, "Please don't let your father put any of the furniture together."

"Okay, I'll do you that favor if you do me one?" he says teasingly

"What?" she asks not sure what he would say.

"Well . . . . that you let me do this!" He tickles her belly and she laughs hysterically as she runs back into the kitchen with him follwing her ready to tickle her again.

She grabs the sprayer from the sink, turns around ready to douse Ray with water, "Alright buster, you just try it."

"Oh Mrs. Barone, you know you love the belly tickle monster. You must not fight it. You must not fight it" He says moving toward her like frankenstein and Debra blast him with water.

"Oh you should not have done that, that means you a get double wet tickle." she puts the sprayer down and he comes over to her shaking water on her and tickling her one more time

Debra laughs, "Oh Ray!" she playfully scolds, "Sit down, I'll get you some coffee."

He grabs a cup from the cupboard while the coffee finishes brewing. Debra walks over to him and pours him a cup. He looks at her standing next to him and instinctively puts his hand on her belly carressing it then leaning over and planting a kiss on it. One of her favorite things for him to do.

"How are my girls this morning?" he asks

She puts her hand over his on her belly, "We're fine. She's been a little soccer player this morning."

Ray smiles as Debra returns the coffee pot and sits down with her milk. Debra smiles back as they enjoy a relaxing morning. The kids and his parents would interrupt the solitude soon enough.


	5. Chapter 5

Later that morning the house is quiet again. Ally was at a regional soccer game the whole weekend and the twins were at the IHOP and then the Happy Zone with Frank and Marie but would be back any time. She sat the kitchen table looking through the newspaper for bigger houses. She and Ray hadn't been able to tell Frank and Marie about moving especially since the broohaha over keeping the baby a secret at first. The truth is they wanted to stay nearby so the kids could stay in the same school. Suddenly she hears the familiar sound of the crib collapsing again.

"Man, you really don't have a clue what you are doing do you?" She hears Robert ribbing Ray as they try again to put the crib together.

She pats her belly _'Don't worry baby, you can always sleep in a dresser drawer in our bedroom' _she says laughing.

"Come on, you let the thing fall down, now my hand's bleeding you moron." Ray says as he walks in the kitchen and reaches for a paper towel.

Debra gets up and walks over to Ray, "Honey, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. No thanks to Bob Villa over here."

"You kwow what? Put your own damn crib together." Robert says.

"Hey come on guys, how about some lunch? Your mom left some canneloni to heat up." Debra suggested knowing all she had to do to deflect further argument wa mention Marie's cooking.

"Yeah,sounds good," Ray says and Robert nods in agreement, he then turns to Debra, "I'll heat it up. You want some too Honey?"

Debra sits back down at the table, "No, I'll eat a sandwich. Pasta is a bit heavy for me."

As Ray beings to heat it up Frank, Marie and the twins come in the back door.

The twins immediately go to Debra to hug her, "Hi Mom!" they say unison.

"Hey guys, how was the IHOP and Happy Zone?"

"It was okay. Can we feel the baby kick again?" Michael asks excitedly

"Yeah, can we?!" Jeffery chimes in.

Ever since Debra had let them asks questions about the baby they were totally facinated with the whole thing

Debra can't help but laugh at her boys, "Well, she isn't kicking right now. But you can try."

She scoots away from the table letting them put their hands on her belly, "Hi Emily it's your brothers."

A look of disappointment come across their faces when they don't feel anything, "Oh, man. She must be sleeping."

"Sorry boys, maybe later" Debra assures them as they head upstairs.

Marie starts putting plates on the table while the canneloni continues to heat. She notices the newspaper with different homes circles in the Real Estate Section.

"What's this?" She asks.

Debra and Ray look at each other, Ray addresses his mother, "Well, Ma with the new baby we need more room. We don't have another bedroom for her so we are looking for a bigger house."

"Oh, well I am sure you will find one." Marie says calmly.

The others look at each other bewildered at her demeanor.

"You know Marie, we are looking in this area so the kids won't have to change schools or anything." Debra says.

"That's a good idea Dear." Marie says as she puts the canneloni on plates.

"Ma, are you sure you're okay?" Ray asks.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I be?" she smiles.

"Okay, just checking." Ray says.

Everyone is sure there is a timebomb under there somewhere but decide it best to leave alone for now.


	6. Chapter 6

Later that afternoon Frank took the twins to a classic car show while Ray and Robert hit a round of golf. Ray returns home to find Debra was fast asleep on the couch with a book resting on her belly. He stands in the doorway to the kitchen just watching her. He smiles watching her belly rise and fall with her breathing. He couldn't explain it but it was like she was pregnant for the first time. It was something brand new. He also never found his wife more beautiful or sexy.

Debra shifted her position on the couch and Ray went over to her, not wanting to wake her up but wanting to be right there beside her. He carefully removes the book and puts it on the table. Debra stirred awake and smiled sleepily.

"Hey, Sweetie. How was golf?" She said rubbing her eyes.

"It was good. Not my greatest game. But at least I didn't have to buy all the drinks." He said as he shifted so she could put her feet in his lap and he begins massaging them.

"Oh, that's nice, Baby." She says, referring to the foot massage.

"Yeah, but not for Kevin. He lost big time." Ray quips, knowing she didn't mean golf.

She playfully swats at him, "Oh, Ray."

"What time are the kids due back?" He asks.

"I don't know," She looks at her watch, "Well, it's almost 6 so anytime now. I guess." she sits up

against a pillow.

"Umm, that's plenty of time." He says in a low sexy voice.

"Ray, come on, I am really tired." she protests.

He ignores her and leans down, pulling up her shirt and losening the ties on her pants pulling them down a little, revealing her bare belly. He gently caresses it and plants soft kisses on it slowly making his way up to her breasts and then her mouth. Debra gives in and responds hungrily as his mouth reaches hers. She lets out a soft moan and Ray stops for a minute.

"Are you alright?" He asks hoping this wasn't too much for her.

"Oh, I am fine, Honey. Don't stop." She says as he starts again kissing her belly and working his way up.

Just as he reaches her mouth Frank walks in the back door with the twins, "We're back."

Ray and Debra jump up making a hasty recovery. He stand in front of her while she pulls her pants back up and her shirt down just as they walk in the living room.

"Hey guys, how was the show?" Ray asks.

"It was sooo cool! They had everything there." Jeffrey exclaims.

"Yeah, I can't wait to drive!" Michael says.

"Boys, why don' t you go wash up for dinner okay?" Debra says and they head upstairs.

"Thanks for taking them Frank." She says.

"Hey no problem," He says, noticing their haphazzard appearance."What's the matter with you guys? You look like you just woke up."

"Oh,well we um, yeah,we were taking a nap." Ray says unconvincingly.

Frank gets the picture, "Hehe. I see a little afternoon pregnancy sex." He playfully punches Ray in the arm.

Both Ray and Debra look embarrased, "Okay Dad. You can go now."

"Alright, alright. Just let me know the next time and I'll keep the kids again." he says as he leaves through the front door.

Ray and Debra shake their heads as they sit back down on the couch. They lean back and he puts his arm around her.

"You know , I know we are looking for a new house but is there a bridge somewhere we can live under. Maybe they won't be able to find us there." Ray quips turning on the TV.

Debra laughs leaning against him.


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning sunlight filters through the windows waking Ray from a restful night's sleep. He looks over and sees Debra curled up sleeping peacefully. He quietly gets out of bed and heads downstairs. The twins are already up watching cartoons.

"Hey guys, you want some breakfast." He asks heading to the kitchen.

"Grandma already made us some." Jeffrey answers, pointing to the dirty dishes sitting on the coffee table.

Ray looks in the kitchen and sees his mother cooking breakfast, "Ma, what are you doing?" he asks as he enters the kitchen.

"Well, I came over here to borrow some antacid. Ugh, your father had one too many hot dogs at that car show, and I noticed the boys were hungry. Where's Debra?"

"She's sleeping, Ma. You know she gets tired easily so I try to let her sleep in as much as possible and I will take care of breakfast for my family. So go give Dad his antacid, especially if he plans on coming over here." He says trying to usher her out the door.

"I was just trying to help," Marie insists, "By the way Raymond, when were you planning on telling us about moving. We wouldn't have known if I hadn't seen the newspaper yesterday."

Ray sighs, "Don't start this again, Ma. We need more space with Emily coming so we are looking for a bigger house. So far we haven't found one bigger that is in our price range. But when we do you will certainly be the first to know. Now please, go home."

"Alright, alright," Marie says leaving through the back door.

Ray shakes his head, _Yeah, under a bridge would be nice, _He thinks.

He heads back upstairs and checks on Debra, who is awake now reading in bed.

"Hey, tea for two." He says, crawling back in bed, lying on his stomach he gives her belly it's regular good morning kiss, "Good morning Emily."

"Hey yourself, where did you go? I hate waking up and you're not here." She says as he sits up next to her putting his arm around her.

"I just went downstairs to start breakfast but my mother beat me to it." He says kissing the top of her head.

She rolls her eyes, "Oh, I bet she loved that. Are the kids down there?"

"Oh yeah and she had already fed them and now she's calling social services." He quips.

"You know, I really meant what I said about wanting the kids to have their grandparents in their life as much as possible but she obviously isn't going to change. Speaking of which I thought we could look at a couple of houses today. I found one yesterday with four bedrooms in our price range. But it isn't in this neighborhood." She says.

Ray smiles, "Let's buy it!"

"Come on, I don't want the kids to change schools. As much of a pain in the ass your parents are, that wouldn't be fair. But we might have to in order for us to find something we can afford." She concedes.

"Okay, let's take a look. Maybe it will work out. What time did you want to go? Ally won't be back from her tournament until about noon. If we go before then, we'll have to take the twins or leave them with my parents."

"Well lets just wait until Ally gets home and we can all go, no reason they shouldn't see it too. So let's go to 3 pm mass." She says, getting out of bed stretching and heading for the bathroom.

"Sounds good," Ray responsd. He sits on the bed for a few minutes thinking about actually living farther away from his parents when he hears the shower and Debra lightly humming to the radio. He goes into the bathroom, takes off his clothes and gets in with her.

"Ray! What are you doing?" she asks startled.

"Saving water," he says getting soap on a washcloth and washing her back.

She smiles and turns to face him and he washes her belly then nuzzles her neck, "You know you are even more amorous than usual Ray. What has gotten into you?"

He stops for a minute and looks at her, water pouring down on both of them, "Well, to be honest you have never been more beautiful or sexy. You carrying our baby is the most beautiful thing in the world to me."

She looks up at him and their lips meets meet hungrily as the water continues to pour down on them.

"So much for saving water," He says.


	8. Chapter 8

Later that morning Debra and the twins are sitting at the kitchen table as she helps them with their homework. Ray is relaxing watching a ball game when Marie bursts through the front door.

"Your father is IMPOSSIBLE!" she exclaims.

"Hey, I am trying to watch the game here, Ma. Go complain to someone else." Ray says.

Just then Franks comes in, with no pants on and a towel around his waist, "Marie, where are my pants?"

"I told you they were going in the trash. They are completely worn out. You are not wearing those anymore!"

Debra comes in from the kitchen with the twins, "What's going on . . ." she begins but stops when she sees Frank sans pants.

"I'll tell you what's gong on, he's an idiot. He wanted to wear those ratty old pants today and Lee and Stan are coming over for lunch. I threw them out."

"Those pants are not ratty, they're broken in." Frank insists.

"Dad, please go put some pants on. You're scaring the children, and Michael and

Jeffrey."

A car pulls up in the driveway and Ally comes in the front door, muddy from her soccer tournament.

"Hi," she says, looking around and noticing Frank, "Why is grandpa not wearing pants?"

"Because Grandpa is an idiot, come on Frank."

"Hey sweetie, how was your tournament?" Debra says as Ally comes over to give her a hug.

"It was great we won!" she exclaims, "Sorry about the mud, it rained. I'm gonna go change."

"That's great, my little soccer champ!" Ray says proudly, "Oh, sweetie, we want you and the boys to come with us to look at a house so go ahead and shower too. We'll go to mass tonight." Ray says.

"Okay Dad," She says and then turns to Debra, "Mom is the baby okay?" Ally asks.

Debra smiles, touched by her children's interest in the baby "Sure honey, she's fine. In fact she's been kicking up a storm today."

"Yeah and we got to feel her kick. It was sooo cool!" Michael tells his sister.

"Yeah, she might be a star soccer player just like you." Debra tells her daughter.

"Neat!" She says and heads upstairs to clean up.

"So you're looking at a house? Where is it?" Marie asks.

"Well, it's in Edgemont but it's in our price range." Ray explains.

"Oh, well, are you sure you want to move out there?" She prods.

"Marie, we are only looking. Houses that are the size we need are too expensive in this neighborhood." Debra says.

"Okay, then." She says, then turns to Frank, "Come on Frank, I have some new pants for you that you can wear."

"Oh great, now I'll look like fruity Pierre," He says following her out the door.


	9. Chapter 9

That night after dinner Ray and Debra are crunching the numbers to see if they can afford the house they had looked at. It had all the room they needed but they would also have to break it to the kids that they would have to change schools.

"Well, it would be a little tight but I think we can pull it off." Ray says.

"Yeah, but I am still uneasy about moving to another neighborhood because of the kids. I know they won't want to change schools." Debra responds.

"Okay, so what do we do? Either we look outside this neighborhood for something we can afford or Emily sleeps in the garage. We just can't swing a bigger house in this neighborhood." Ray says, getting up to get a drink out of the fridge.

"You're right; we either put an offer on this house or keep looking in that area. We might as well discuss it with the kids now and get it over with." She agrees and gets up to get the kids, "Kids, can you come down here a minute?" she calls upstairs.

As she heads back to kitchen, Frank and Marie walk in, "Hello Dear, Hello Raymond."

Ray and Debra look at each other knowing with them around it is not the right time to talk to the kids.

"Hey, Ma, Dad, can you come back later. We're kind of busy." Ray explains.

Michael, Ally and Jeffrey walk into the kitchen, "What's up?" Ally asks.

"Oh, uh, nothing Honey, grandma, and grandpa are here." Debra says.

"Oh, Hi," They all say in unison.

"No, no you wanted to talk to them about something but you don't want us to hear. Isn't that right Debra?" Marie says with an accusatory tone.

"Ma, when are you going to stop this? Whether we have to talk to them or not is none of your business and we would like some privacy." Ray insists.

"Ray, listen, they are going to find out so let's just get it over with." Debra says.

Ray sighs audibly, and then addresses the kids, "Alright, alright. Listen, kids, we really liked the house we saw today and would like to buy it but if we move there you would have to go to a different school. How do you feel about that?"

"No! I don't want to go somewhere else to school. All my friends are here. Why can't we stay here?' Ally responds angrily.

"Well, sweetie, we don't have enough room here for the baby and we can't afford a bigger house here." Debra explains.

"It's always about her! Why did you have to have another baby anyway!?" Ally yells and runs back upstairs.

"Oh my, I can't believe you let her talk to you like that." Marie says shaking her head.

"Marie, she is just upset. She'll be fine." Debra insists.

Ray turns to the boys who have stood by quietly, "Guys, what do you think?"

"Why does Emily have to screw everything up? She was supposed to be a boy and now we have to move. This sucks!" Michael pouts.

"Yeah it sucks!" Jeffrey agrees and they both run back upstairs.

Debra sits down at the table, head in hands, and Ray stands behind her massaging her shoulders, "Deb, it'll be okay. Don't worry." He assures her and then looks at his parents, "Could you leave now? Please."

"Yeah sure, Son. Let's go, Marie, I haven't eaten in an hour." Frank says as he walks out the door with Marie behind him

Debra gets up and walks over to the sink to wash out the casserole dish she was letting soak.

"Are you okay, Deb?" He asks.

She wipes her eyes, "Yeah, Sweetie, I'm fine."

Unconvinced Ray walks over to her and massages her shoulders again, "You know the kids didn't mean what they said. They're just upset."

She turns around leaning against the counter and looks at Ray with tears still in her eyes, "I know, I was just happy they were getting excited about Emily and now they're mad we're even having her." She says looking down and placing her hands protectively over her belly.

Ray puts his arms around her and she rests her head on his chest, "Honey, don't get upset about this, it's not good for you. You know, we will work this out. We always get through whatever comes at us." He assures her rubbing her back in small circles.

She sighs and breaks from his embrace, "You're right. I'll be fine. Listen, would you mind finishing up in here? I would like to take a hot bath." She says stretching her back.

"Sure, Baby. You go relax, I've got it covered." He says kissing her forehead.

He watches as she goes upstairs waiting until he hears the water running. He quickly finishes the dishes and quietly goes upstairs. He knocks on Ally's door.

"Come in," she says.

"Ally, honey, can you come to your brothers' room, I need to talk to you guys." He says.

"Sure, Dad." She says and gets up to follow him down the hall. Ray checks and he can still hear Debra humming to the radio as she soaks in the tub.

Ray sees the twins' door is cracked, "Guys?" he asks peeking in, the boys are playing with their Transformers, "Guys, can we talk?" He says coming in with Ally behind him.

They sit down in the floor with boys and Ray takes the toys out of their hands, "Dad, we were playing!"

"Listen, we need to talk. You guys really upset your mother just now. You know what the doctor said about her blood pressure and stuff. Well, she doesn't need to get upset. You telling her you wish we weren't having Emily really hurt her feelings."

They all look down, feeling guilty, "We didn't want to upset Mommy. We just want to stay here and at our school with our friends." Michael says.

Debra comes out of the bathroom and hears voices coming from the boys' room. She approaches the door, peeks in and can see Ray talking to their children.

"We know that but we may have to move to get a house big enough for all of us now and we can't afford the ones here." He explains.

"I'm sorry Daddy. I didn't mean it." Ally says.

Debra is still listening at the door, tears coming to her eyes.

Ally moves closer to Ray and he put his arm around her, "I know you didn't, Baby. But you guys all need to apologize to your mom, okay?"

"Okay, we promise." Jeffrey says.

"Good, go so see if she is done with her bath."

Debra makes a beeline for their bedroom, pretending to have been reading when the kids walk in.

"Hi Mom," Ally says, "Can we talk to you?"

"Sure, honey, climb on in." she gestures for the three of them to get in bed with her.

Debra gathers them up close with her arms around them, Ally on one side and the twins on the other, "We're sorry, Mommy. We didn't mean to make you upset." Jeffrey says.

"I know you didn't. Listen, I know you don't want things to change so much, but sometimes that happens. We have to make adjustments." She says.

"Adjustments?" Michael asks.

"It means we have to do things we don't like to do, dummy." Ally says making fun of her little brother.

"Now Ally, that wasn't necessary. You need to apologize." Debra insists.

"I'm sorry Michael." She says grudgingly.

"But what is an adjustment, Mommy?" Michael asks again.

"Well, it means that we might have to move somewhere else so we can have enough room. We will have to get used to Emily crying a lot. You guys are old enough now to help too."

"Like how?" Jeffrey asks.

"Like keeping your rooms clean and doing your laundry yourself. I won't be able to do as much as Emily keeps growing." She says patting her belly.

"How much bigger will she get?" Michael wonders.

"I'm not sure. She won't be born for almost four months so probably a lot bigger and she will need a lot of attention, from all of us." Debra explains.

"Can we feed her and stuff like that?" Jeffrey asks.

"Yeah and I promise I will baby-sit sometimes." Ally assures her.

Debra smiles, "Thank you so much for wanting to help. I love you all so much." She hugs them close.

"We love you too, Mom." Ally says

"Yeah, we love you Mommy," the boys chime in, "and Emily."

They all kiss her belly as they have seen their father do many times, "We love you, Emily."


End file.
